Moonlight
by TheFanFickerson
Summary: Moon finds herself tossing and turning trying to sleep on a lonely night on Akala island and realizes she needs Hau to become more than a friend for her. MoonxHau. Oneshot. Rated M for lemons.


**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating the other stories, I just wanted to make this since I've been thinking about it for a bit and have also been obsessed with Pokemon Moon lately.**

 **If after a while this story becomes popular enough, I may turn this one shot into a full story that would probably be shorter than my other stories.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

I walked into my room at the tide song hotel and immediately dropped my bag and items and flopped onto the large and soft bed. I took a deep breath and admired the softness of the bed and took off my hat that I've been wearing for hours now. I've spent every hour of today battling pokemon.

I had no idea how exhausting it would be. I'm completely drained of all my energy. It's very fun, and it really gets my blood pumping, but it just drains me. Today just felt like a blur. Not even an hour ago, I left my new home and began my adventure, traveling with some new friends and pokemon.

I was lucky that Hau and Lillie both agreed to getting hotel rooms. I think all three of us need some rest. I'm also glad that I've already met a captain and the kahuna of this island. I wonder what they're like, and how strong their pokemon are. The day is only just ending, and yet I'm already tired. I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep.

I waited around ten minutes, but I somehow couldn't sleep. I pulled the sheets out and tucked myself in properly. The sheets wrapped around me, surrounding my body with warmth. I closed my eyes again, feeling properly in bed now. I waited to fall asleep. I waited more. And I kept waiting.

I kept waiting and waiting. I waited for what felt like an hour. But I just couldn't sleep. I was tired, exhausted even. And yet, I still couldn't manage to just fall asleep. I realized It's because I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Hau. Ever since I first saw him, I could never stop thinking about him. At first, I told myself that it was because I wanted to be his friend. I knew I was lying to myself from the beginning. I've always wanted him to be more. We have grown quite close today, especially for having just met.

I remember the very first time my eyes landed on him. I was so tired from waking up that day and having to go to the new town and meet new people. And yet, when my eyes met his, a strange and warm, yet burning feeling happened in my chest.

It seemed as if everything that wasn't Hau was just dulled out. He wasn't particularly "Beautiful" or "Hot", he was just simply...

Cute.

Adorable, really. But cute is a much easier way of putting it. But somehow, he manages to be so much more. He carries a bright smile and impossible optimism wherever he goes, seeming to give me the encouragement and motivation I've always needed. And yet, when I defeat him in a battle, even when he smiles right after, I feel my stomach sink.

His scent was always another factor. It always felt as if he was an Alolan breeze with his scent. And yet, despite the fact that his scent is new to me, it reminds me so much of home. My old home, anyways.

Ugh, now it's impossible to sleep, especially with night coming. I'm always the most awake with the night. Mom always used to joke about it, saying that I was a werewolf or a noctowl. I guess it's how I got the nickname Moon.

I sat up in bed and thought about what I could do tonight. I thought about catching some new pokemon in this island, but that idea was quickly scribbled out of my mind, since I was simply done with pokemon today. I could go take Lillie and Hau out for a little something to eat, or maybe even clothes shopping.

But that was also quickly scratched off. Lillie is just now learning how to pick out clothes, and it would seem awkward to see her pick out strange clothes. Hau has no care for clothes. It seemed like all he cares about is pokemon.

He barely even notices me staring at him, or even when he makes me blush. He's completely obsessed with pokemon, and it seems that he has no care for a simple girl like me. I let out a deep sigh. I began thinking again of what we could do.

I felt a strange sensation. I heard a sound around me. A whisper. I looked up at my door, where it sounded like it came from. There were no noises or sounds, so it must just be in my head.

"Hau..." I heard it again, this time right behind me, like a ghost. "Isn't there something you want to ask Hau?" I looked in front of me, my jaw dropping and my eyes about to bulge out of their sockets.

There was a woman in front of me, wearing a dark, long purple dress and had long purple hair. Her eyes looked as if she was incredibly sleep deprived with bags under her eyes and strangely large pupils, with a smile that looked like it was being forced. This would be almost normal if the woman wasn't also floating.

"Wha- I- Who are you!?" I jumped up and scooted backwards against the backboard of the bed. My hands becoming clammy and my entire body shaking. The woman floated closer to me.

"Shhhh, child, I am not here to harm you." Through all of my fear, I felt a tinge of anger in that moment. I hate it when people call me a child. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a teenager, or as some people like to say, young adult.

"Th-Then what do you want?" My voice was barely there.

"I can feel and read your thoughts and mind. And I can feel that you are hiding the dirty truth from yourself." Her voice didn't sound human. It sounded long and drawn out. And yet, it still sounded feminine.

"What truth?" My entire body was shaking and a large lump was forming in my throat.

"There is a thought that you are trying not to think about, yet it is what you desire the most."

"Wh-What thought?" The woman floated until she was just above me.

"The thought of having sex with the one that you desire. You refuse to believe that you want it, but you would die for it. You know what you want to do tonight. Do not try to hide it anymore. Do what you desire, you foolish child." The woman began to float up and fade away, closing her eyes as she did.

I sat there against my backboard, unable to understand any of what she just told me. Was she a ghost? A hallucination? I tried to calm myself and recollect my thoughts. I don't think it's safe to stay here anymore.

But what disturbs me most is that she is right about it...

About what I really want to do tonight...

I took a deep breath and gathered all of my thoughts. Despite the fact that in my mind this seems like a terrible idea that will go wrong at every turn, I'm going to do it.

I'm going to lose my virginity to Hau.

I sighed, knowing that this is simply rushing things with Hau. Especially since we just met today. Well, it has to be done tonight. I rose up out of bed and put my shoes back on. I looked out the window to see that the night was truly here now, lit up only by a full moon.

I took my room key and stuffed it into the pocket of my shorts and put my hand around the handle. Tonight was the night. I turned the handle and opened the door, the scent of the hotel hallway that was already familiar to me surrounding my nostrils. My vision became blurry as I set foot outside of the room.

I made it to the main lobby and saw very few people. The room was still very well lit at night, causing my eyes to adjust to the light. I opened the door that leads outside. As soon as I stepped out, I felt completely alone. It was bright enough from the moonlight that I could see everything, just faintly.

I heard the sounds of buzzing and chirping from bug pokemon all around me. It was a sound I was familiar with, yet tonight it made me uneasy. It was still as warm as anyone would expect Alola to be, but I still had goosebumps.

I began walking towards the pokemon center so that I could get to the poke-mart. If I'm really going to do this, I need to do it safely.

I have to buy some condoms before I head to Hau's room. It wasn't a far walk, but my mind was so impatient that it felt like torture to walk there.

There was no one outside around me. Not even the captain or kahuna were walking around this late. I finally made it to the center after what felt like hours.

I walked in and was hit by a blinding light and a familiar warmth and room, as I've been to several different pokemon centers before already. There were a few people in the place. I saw a couple drinking some Roserade Tea at a table, looking tired but relaxed. I saw a captain of this island, Mallow. Her vibrant green hair making her stand out.

I walked up to the mart, my mind completely off and soaring, imagining tonight. "What can I help you with tonight?" Asked the clerk. I reached into my pocket to pull my money out first. I reached all around both of my pockets, and I couldn't find it. Then I remembered. I completely forgot to grab any money.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot my money, I'll be right back." I said with an awkward smile and my cheeks on fire. I ran out of the center and back into the colder night. I ran and ran, trying to get back to my room as fast as possible. I was running as fast as I could, not even looking at the ground, trying to run faster.

As I was running, my foot hit something on the ground and I tripped, instantly landing face-first onto the ground. I let out a grunt out of pain. It felt as if my foot had twisted. I slowly began to stand back up and started slowly walking back to the hotel instead of running.

Is this even worth it? Would Hau even want this? Do I truly want this? What if Lillie found out? I stopped walking and looked straight down at my feet.

"This isn't worth it." I said to myself. "None of this is worth just one night of fun. E-Everyone would find out! Hau would never forgive me if he gets in trouble because of it."

"Gets in trouble for what?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around suddenly short of breath. Mallow was standing behind me. "Oh, sorry for scaring you so badly, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. W-Why were you following me?" I asked her while taking frantic breaths trying to calm myself down.

"You ran out of that place like you were running for your life. I wanted to see what was wrong." Mallow had a look of concern as she stepped closer. I didn't want to tell her that I needed condoms, but I couldn't think of a lie to tell her.

"I-I was just getting some money to go buy something." I knew that eventually the truth would have to come out. My cool is completely gone. I must look terrified. Mallow's expression was becoming increasingly confused and concerned.

"What could you possibly be buying to be so urgent like this? Drugs? Herbs? I mean, look at you." Mallow looked like she was waiting for an answer. I had to say it.

"I just going to buy some condoms." I said looking down with my eyes scrunched closed. I didn't see Mallow's face, but I knew she had a face of shock and wanted more answers from me that I would have to tell her. A lump was once again forming in my throat, my body tensing up and just waiting for Mallow's voice to boom in my ears.

"Condoms? Maybe it's just me, but you don't look old enough to be having sex." I felt another tinge of anger inside of me. I looked back up at her and took a deep breath to relax myself before speaking again.

"Look, I may not be an adult, but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm old enough to handle myself now. I'm practically an adult now." Mallow's eyes narrowed, and she rubbed her forehead before looking back up at me.

"Who are they for?" She asked me in a low and assertive tone. I was taken back a little with how serious she suddenly became.

"What?" I backed up a little bit, scared to tell her the answer.

"Who are you planning to have sex with tonight?" She stepped closer to me, a menacing look in her eyes. I couldn't tell her it was for a friend, since she knows I want _someone_. "Tell me, and I'll just buy the condoms for you. I mean, did you really think they would let you buy any?"

I have no choice. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I'm sure that even Mallow could hear it. It seemed as if it scared the bugs away because it was so loud. I looked Mallow in the eyes.

"Hau..." I said with a strange hint of confidence. Mallow's expression was slightly surprised. She let out a tiny laugh.

"I always wondered if you two were a thing. Well, why not? You two seem responsible enough. Wait here, I'll go buy them for you."

"Okay..." Mallow smiled and walked away, leaving me with just my thoughts. I was so anxious that I could barely breathe. I was so happy, yet scared at the exact same time. I can't believe my luck!

I looked down and sighed. I sighed again. This night has taken so much out of me. I've felt so many things tonight that I've never felt before. I looked back at the hotel. I know what rooms Hau and Lillie have, so there won't be a problem with finding Hau, it's just the problem of how I'm going to express my love for him.

It seemed so hard to believe. So much has happened in a matter of around an hour. I don't even know what to say to Hau when I get to his room. He's probably sleeping, now that I think about it.

I looked up at the Moon. The big white circle in the pitch-black sky. This is all too perfect. This must be a dream. I turned around to see if Mallow was heading back to me yet. Sure enough, she was walking back to me. I began walking towards her, my heartbeat once again increasing until it seemed to become constant.

As Mallow and I met, she reached out with a hand, giving me a small box. "Don't talk about this around anyone, okay?" Mallow asked. I nodded slowly, letting her know that I knew. Mallow gave me a warm smile, turned around, and walked towards the route that the hotel lead to.

I turned towards the hotel. Only one thing left to do now. I took a deep breath, feeling more stress than ever. I began slowly walking towards the hotel. The sound of bugs were returning to my ears, and I could no longer hear my own heartbeat.

I walked up to the main doors of the hotel and pushed them open. The relaxing nature of the hotel finally put me at complete ease. The soft and slow music in the reception hall especially calming my nerves. I had the box in my pocket, my room keys in the other pocket.

Mallow is certainly generous and might even be a gift from Arceus to me. It was certainly lucky that she was willing to do a large favor for me. I gathered my thoughts, no longer thinking about the hotel, Mallow, or the Moon. It's time to think about Hau. I remembered which way his room was.

I walked down the hallway on the right. The sound of my footsteps echoing off of the narrow walls. I eventually made it to the door. The door handle had the Do Not Disturb tag hanging of it. Hau was most definitely asleep, or preparing to go to sleep. I took a deep breath, braced myself, and knocked on the door.

The wooden door felt as if it were made of acid, the feeling for some reason burning my hand. I heard a tiny click as Hau probably turned his lamp on. After a little while of him saying nothing, I knocked again. "Who is it?" Hau asked, not even sounding sleepy or tired.

"It's Moon." I said. I heard my own voice shake as my body trembled at the idea of what was about to happen. I heard some sheets rustling before footsteps coming softly to the door. I heard the lock being undone after a few moments before the door opened.

Hau's bright and friendly expression came as the door opened. His alolan scent lead into my nostrils, overwhelming my mind with his scent. "Alola! What's up, Moon?" He's not even mad that I woke him up? Was he even asleep?

"Hey, c-can I come in?" I tried my hardest to keep my cool, but it was becoming harder by the moment.

"Well, of course, Moon." His face lit up as I asked him. He stepped out of the doorway, waiting for me to come in. I quickly stepped in and sat on the side of his bed while he locked the door. As he turned, I somehow found the courage to face him. "So what's up?" He asked me.

I only just now looked to see what he was wearing. Or rather, what he _wasn't_ wearing. He had on only boxers and a soft looking t-shirt. Hau looked down at himself when he noticed my stare. "Oh! Sorry Moon, I just didn't realize what I was wearing before opening the door." Hau laughed a warming laugh.

"I-It's fine, Hau. So, I'm here because... I wanted to say something to you." Hau looked at me, clearly waiting for what I had to say. He began to walk over, sitting down next to me and putting his hands on the bed. His smile slowly fading as he realized this may be serious.

"Hau, I..." I looked down and smiled before looking back at him. "Hau, I've had an amazing time with you. We may have literally just met yesterday, but I feel something between us, something I've never felt before. Whatever it is, I just hope it never leaves me."

Hau looked completely taken back. He certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth. "Well, I..." He was speechless. After a few moments, his signature smile was back. "Moon... Thank you." A warm feeling washed over me.

"I've certainly had fun with you lately too, Moon." I smiled widely and just stared at the ground. "So, you just came over here to tell me that?"

"No, Hau. I have something else to tell you." Hau leaned in, listening closely. "Hau... Ever since I first looked into your eyes, ever since we first battled, I've felt something for you." I looked up at Hau, looking dazed.

"Hau... I don't mean to sound too straight forward, but... Hau... I think I'm in love with you." I looked into his eyes, his face in complete shock. His mind was clearly still trying to see if what I said is really what I said.

"Moon, you... You mean that?" I put my hand over his.

"Yes." Hau was in certain disbelief. I began to lean in slowly and close my eyes, slowly puckering my lips to him. Hau suddenly shot up and stood beside the bed, in complete shock.

"Moon! You can't... We can't-" Hau was seemingly panicking. "Listen Moon, I appreciate you, and even I have thought of dating you once before, but..." I was feeling a sudden surge of anger flowing through me.

"But what, Hau?"

"Moon, your mother... And my grandfather... Neither of them would like this. This... This would distract us from what we want." I stood up and slowly moved over closer to him.

"Hau, Don't worry about what your grandfather wants or what my mom wants or what this could do to us. I want this. _You_ want this. No one even needs to know. Hau, don't worry about what anyone wants. Worry about what _you_ want."

Hau froze. His entire body was motionless. All that he could do was to simply stare into my eyes. "Moon, I'm sorry. You're right. I've wanted this since I first saw you, too. I just... I don't know."

I smiled warmly at him and took both of his hands into mine. "It's okay, Hau." I leaned in once again, hoping to get what I wanted this time. This time, I didn't even have time to close my eyes all the way before Hau quickly closed the distance between us and connected his lips to mine.

My heart felt as if it were about to explode. His alolan scent was driving me mad. A boiling lust was building up inside of me. Our hands disconnected and we wrapped our arms around each other. Hau pulled away and gave me a look of lust I never imagined he could have.

"Kiss me for real this time, Moon." Hau closed his eyes and opened his mouth and poked his tongue out. His hot breath washing over my face, encouraging me to do the same. We both leaned in and locked lips. His tongue invaded my mouth as Hau moaned at the feeling of a true kiss.

Hau's hands explored all over my body, causing shivers and goosebumps everywhere that they traveled. His hands eventually found their way to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly began to pull up on it, savoring every moment of our kiss. Just before the shirt came into contact with our faces, we broke our kiss.

We opened our eyes and gave each other looks of pure lust as he lifted my shirt over my head and tossed carelessly on the floor. My small breasts now covered by a white cotton bra. Hau wasted no time and leaned back in for a kiss. I returned the kiss and felt his hands once again explore my body.

His tongue went all around my mouth, gathering and spreading all of the saliva in my mouth while also massaging my sensitive tongue. His work caused me to moan out of pure pleasure. He very slowly disconnected our lips. A drop of saliva hit the floor beneath us as we did.

I went to work on getting myself undressed now as I tried as quickly as I could to take out the condoms and yank off my shorts and kick them off to the side, revealing my white panties. Now in just underwear, I began to quickly undo my bra. As I was, Hau was quickly undressing himself as well.

Both of us felt nothing but pure lust. Hau was clearly enjoying every moment, which was easy to tell with the noticeable bulge in his boxers. I finally slipped off my bra, leaving my upper body completely bare for Hau. Hau had taken off his shirt, and was about to take off his boxers.

I quickly stopped him and took his hand away. I put my hand over his chest and pushed him onto the bed. Hau went to lie down, resting his head on a pillow and watching me intently and excitedly. I could feel his heartbeat through his hands. I placed the condoms next to him.

I climbed on top of him and looked him straight in the eyes. His scent was everywhere. I can barely think! All I want is to feel pleasure and to have Hau feel the same thing.

I lowered myself down, my face inches away from his bulge. I put both hands around the waistline and pulled down slowly. After an agonizing wait time, his seven inch dick sprung forward. The warm musk that was kept under the boxers caused me to hang my mouth open. It was driving me completely crazy. I needed it, and I needed it now.

The boiling lust was all that I felt. My barely conscious mind pulling a condom out of the box and frantically opening it. I quickly covered his entire length with it and stepped off of the bed. I slowly pulled down my panties, trying to arouse Hau as much as I could.

I didn't exactly know how to do a sexy dance, but I tried my best to wiggle and swivel my hips around as I pulled off the panties and dropped them.

I climbed back on top of Hau, both of us now completely naked. I slowly lowered myself down as he had it ready to go in. The moment that it poked and prodded at my clit caused me to gasp. I paused for a moment before trying to go lower, and trying to position it just right.

I kept lowering myself down until Hau grew impatient and thrusted into me. A sharp pain shot up my back and through my body as he penetrated me for the first time. Hau lifted me up before thrusting into me once again, and again, and again. Pleasure was blocking the small tinges of pain.

My vision became blurry and my mouth opened to let out hot air onto Hau's face as he kept on thrusting into me. Moaning was the only sound that both of us could make.

I wrapped my arms around Hau and pulled myself close to him, his chest keeping me warm and my nose full of his scent as he kept giving me a feeling of pure, unending bliss.

"Moon! I can't hold it! I have to-" I didn't want him ruining the moment, so I pushed my lips into his once again and danced my tongue all around his as I felt his dick swell inside of me. I pressed down onto his entire length, knowing that the condom would keep me safe.

After I felt that he was all done, I finally let up on his lips and disconnected our mouths. A string of saliva connected our tongues as we both took hot and heavy breaths. I got myself off of him and looked at the condom. "Hau, you... I love you..." I said through breaths.

"I love you too, Moon... I love you too. Wow, that was just amazing." Hau got up and disposed of the condom. He returned to the bed and went to lie down next to me. As he relaxed, I ran my finger across his chest, trying to excite him just a little more.

"I hope you're ready for round two." I said.

"R-Round two?"

"Well, yeah, I haven't had my orgasm yet and I still have plenty of condoms for tonight." Hau's smile returned. It wasn't the usual smile of optimism, but was rather a knowing smile that I understood perfectly. Hau nodded and I reached for another condom.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Hau."


End file.
